


You're both as different as can be

by RenInsideHisCoffeeDen



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marin is their wingman, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen/pseuds/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen
Summary: Marin tries to get his mind off toxicity and spends his day with Nathaniel while talking about how great Marc is in hopes that the two would get along nicely.(part 2 of "The person you hate is someone's beloved child" can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122377
Kudos: 37





	You're both as different as can be

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Nathaniel friendship supremacy

They didn’t want him to be his friends anymore? So be it. It’s their loss and no matter how much they deny it, it’s true (though it hurts). At least he knows that there’s one person by his side and he promises to protect him with her lies.

He expects them to come crawling back to him as well as shower him with apologies but he doubts that he can bring himself to forgive them so easily. Although, he admits that if the lies hadn’t gone as far as to get him expelled and then un-expelled, he probably will forgive them; he’s not that kind of person anymore.

Looking at them from afar as _Vermillion_ , watching as Lila utters yet another lie causing awe and excitement from her friends. He always wondered how his class were considered to be the smartest amongst the whole school when they believe such outlandish stories like that (Then again, Damocles has always been biased from the start).

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he runs into the opposite direction before jumping off and swinging his yo-yo. He has more important things to do than watch a couple of lost sheep swarm a wolf (except they won’t come home just from leaving them alone).

Marin decides that he’d patrol later at night as he feels so drained at the moment. The events from last week really took a toll on him and he can’t really bring himself to go to places for another hour. He gives a quick message to Molly Noire before de-transforming into an empty alley-way.

He lazily greets his parents and went to lie down on his bed in his room. With Tikki noticing his not so weird behavior after de-transforming, she worries and asks him about it, “What’s wrong, Marin?”

Marin raises an eyebrow at the tiny little God in front of him and then shrugged. Tikki pouted at this and asked once more, “Why are you so out of it? You’ve also been like this last week!”, he closes his eyes and lies on his side while hugging a pillow.

“You already know all too well why I’m like this, Tikki!” he whines. He placed the pillow on his face and proceeds to suffocate himself while muffling his screams. “Marin!” she scolds.

“You seriously need to get your mind of that liar,” he stood up straight and flailed his arms.

“Exactly _how_ am I going to do that? Everywhere I go, I see her stupid punchable little face, it’s driving me nuts!” Marin thinks her silence means that she’s thinking about possible ways on how to avoid the deluder.

He sighs out of exhaustion and slumps back to bed. “Oh, I know!”, alright now he’s got her attention again, “Why don’t you check on Nathaniel?”

Once again, he straightened his posture then beams, “Tikki, that’s a great idea! He’s the only one who doesn’t give a shit about the drama,” he got down from his bed and saw his diary. One glance at his journal was enough to be reminded of something, “and this is a great chance to talk about Marc to him if he agrees!”

He pulled out his phone and texted him if it’s okay for them to hang out, he fist pumped the air when Nathaniel agreed to it. He readied his belongings and headed to their desired location.

Nathaniel spotted him first and called out his name. He smiled at the sight of his friend and ran towards him, “Hey, how’s your weekend going?”, he tried to small talk.

“It’s been cool, I’ve just been drawing a lot though…”, he trails off, “What about you?”

“I thought I just needed to be with someone at the moment…and I didn’t have anyone else to turn to but you,” It was sappy but it’s true. Nathaniel blushed at the remark and gave a light chuckle.

“That’s nice to hear…” the rest of the walk was silent and awkward. They plan on going to a coffee shop that just recently opened. When they reached the café, it wasn’t packed and that was good though there’s still a fair number of customers inside.

Nathaniel sat down on an empty seat while Marin orders and when he got their orders he suddenly remembers something.

“Oh, right! I also have something to talk to you about!”, Nathaniel tilted his head in confusion, “Hm?”

“You see, I have a cousin the same age as us and he’s a writer!”, he exclaims in excitement but Nathaniel was still confused, “Haha, yeah! Good- uhm, and?” they both blinked.

“I don’t think you’re getting me here. He’s a writer, you’re an artist; you’re perfect for each other! You can try and create a comic book with him, I’m sure he’d love you to be his illustrator!”, Nathaniel was flustered at the middle of his sentence. _Perfect for each other, wait…_

“Wait, Marin, are you trying to…hook me up?” Well, that sounded wrong but he has no idea how to word it! To say that out of the blue, he didn’t know if Marin was trying to set him up on a date or something.

“Uhh, I guess you could say that? I just thought you guys were a perfect match and I already talked to him about you and he’s enthusiastic on meeting you!” Nathaniel was speechless- don’t get him wrong though, it was so very kind of Marin to help him and his cousin out like that but he doesn’t think that he has the right amount of self-esteem to do so. “You’d love him!”

“Uhm…I- I guess I’ll think about it? I, I’m still not sure.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not rushing you or anything! I just thought it would be such a great idea! He’s also such a great writer and I’m not just saying this because I’m his cousin or anything,” he rambled but kept on talking, “I’ve read his journal it was honestly great! You know how you love illustrating Vermillion and Molly Noire?”

Nathaniel nodded slowly but surely, “Well, he’s like you when drawing but in his case, writing! Oh, if only I brought him here to talk- I don’t know why I didn’t. You would have been in awe when seeing his journal! He already has two books dedicated them,” he made a pause to breathe.

“You just have _so_ much in common, you would have gotten along well with just a first glance!” Nathaniel smiles softly at Marin’s mutterings.

He still doesn’t have a full grasp on who this guy is and what kind of person he is- but Nathaniel knows that Marin is an honest person and he sure as hell couldn’t wait to meet him! And this is probably his chance to make new friends.

_You got my attention, Marin. I hope you don’t disappoint which I doubt you will._

**Author's Note:**

> im still new to this being a writer thing


End file.
